Everybody's FoolShiori's Son
by Cross D'Aubigne
Summary: Summary: This fic is Shiori’s point of view on Kurama after she learned his secret (which in truth, she never did). DARK! EVIL! OOC! Songfic to Evanescence’s Everybody’s Fool. Rated PG for cruelty. Stuff like "I hae you" and "I don't love you anymor
1. Everybody's Fool

Hello my Dearest Readers.  
I just bought Evanescence's CD and I am completely in love with it. The song Everybody's Fool reminded me of how Kurama is deceiving his schoolmates and mother. While heading home from my friend Jessica's house, I began to imagine Shiori's thoughts and reactions to Kurama Youko (pretending she ever found out, which she doesn't). It's angsty if you follow the lyrics (I know the truth now. I know who you are. I don't love you anymore.) But that's what I like best in anime's and writings; angst, death, a little humor, lots of pain, and one of the most important; HOT LOVABLE GUYS!!!  
Lady Hiten  
  
~~ Lyrics ~~  
  
Summary: This fic is Shiori's point of view on Kurama after she learned his secret. DARK!! EVIL!! OOC!! Songfic to Evanescence's Everybody's Fool.  
  
Shiori is REALLY OOC in this fic. It is DARK!!! DARK, DARK, DARK!!! EVIL!!!  
  
BEGIN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
~~ Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence ~~  
  
You seemed to be the perfect son. You studied hard, were polite, and were in great physical shape. You seemed happy, yet distant. You didn't seem to want of need friends. Now I know why.  
  
~~ Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that.  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame?  
Don't you see me you know you've got everybody fooled ~~  
  
You're just what the world needs right now! A perpetual liar who lives a double life! You lie about your life, you friends, and even your reasons for being gone for those trips!  
  
I realize that this is just an imaginary world that I live in! Nothing is real or false to you! It's all just a game!  
  
Don't you feel ashamed?! You have deceived everyone who is close to you! Were they even close? Did you truly love them? Do you love me?  
  
You have even fooled yourself!  
  
~~ Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know ~~  
  
There you go. Strolling down the street to your school. Do you even care about those unfortunate girls who have fallen under your spell? They call you, adore you, and love you! Even men turn to see your calm and beautiful face! It's disgusting how you don't care!  
  
There are no flaws in your performance. You smile so beautifully that it's sickening. A devil like you causes the hearts of the innocent to race! You are despicable!  
  
But I know you now. You are not at all like you pretend.  
  
~~ She never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled ~~  
  
The despair is too much to bear! Shuiichi, my beloved, beautiful son, was never born! He was never alive and never will be! You, a detestable fiend, replaced him before he was even alive!  
  
It is a harrowing betrayal! No one would dare to do such a thing but you! Only a demon like you could have done it!  
  
Yet somehow, you remain a wolf in sheep's clothing. A fox, to be more accurate. You hide from the world in a body that does not belong to you.  
  
When you showed me, you hoped I would accept you didn't you?  
  
'Kaa-san' you said. 'I have something to show you. I pray you will still love me after this,' you had said.  
  
You seemed hesitant, but I brushed it away. How was I to know that a demon had replaced my baby?  
  
I hate you so much it is unbearable!  
  
~~ Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie ~~  
  
Who will hide you now, Kurama? You killed my son to save your life fifteen years ago. Will you do it to another? Will you abandon my son's flesh and possess another?  
  
How will you hide now that I know your secret? Will you leave Japan? You seemed to have been unable to control it since I disowned you. Is it because I hurt you when I disowned you? Are you in pain?  
  
I hope so.  
  
~~ I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore ~~  
  
Now that you have let me see the true you, the one hidden behind a mask, I cannot stand you! Who would have deemed it possible to love something for fifteen years, and after twenty minutes despise it?  
  
I loved you so much, Shuiichi! But now I know; I didn't know who you were. Most parents can honestly say that they can read their children like an open book, that they know them better than anyone.  
  
I could not.  
  
You never told me anything about yourself. All I knew about you, I learned from observation. I learned that you loved gardening and all forms of plant life. You were an ace student at school with little or no studying involved. You didn't appreciate the admirers that followed you, but you tolerated them nonetheless.  
  
Of course, why should a demon care about them? Why should he care about me?  
  
You claimed that you had tried to leave, but could not out of love for me.  
  
I wish I could believe you. But even more, I wish you had left.  
  
I wish you had left me. That pain would not have been close to what I am feeling now. You killed my son and replaced him. I have 'raised' a murderer.  
  
~~ Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled ~~  
  
You can't understand the perfidy. You have never loved anyone, even though you deny it.  
  
You somehow managed to fool the world.  
  
~~ It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool ~~  
  
Now I watch as you leave the human world forever. Tears stream down your face as you say goodbye, knowing I am here. But I do not care.  
  
You were never here. You are not my son. You never will be.  
  
Somehow, after fooling the world, you turned out to be the fool.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
And damn you to hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
You can guess what kind of mood I was in can't you? *Snicker* Actually, I was sick today so my head was all, like...groggy (for lack of better word) though I was happy and sane when I got the idea for this. Actually, I was upset because I managed to gain two thousand pounds by eating brownies at my friend's house. So now I went from being "fluffy" to..... a beached whale!! (Lol) Now, after Lyndsey reads this I'm going to end up owing her more money. *Sigh* Let me elaborate: In an attempt to cure my low self esteem, Lyn has stated that if I degrade myself, I will owe her 25 cents for each insult. I owe her a dollar, because she doesn't know this yet (after reading this she'll know) but I usually berate myself mentally. Hey!! I've defied the authority!! I'm a rebel!! Yea me!!  
  
Anyway, please R&R (and no, I don't mean Rest & Relax. I mean READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thankie, thankie. 


	2. Broken Kurama

Dear Readers,  
I have decided that this will be a series fic. Not all of the songs will be Evanescence, and the ending will end with suicide (give you three guesses as to whom). The song will be "My Last Breath".  
  
This chapter will be Kurama's point of view. =V_V= My poor baby!! It's ANGST FILLED!! (No DUH!! Have you read chapter 1?)  
  
If you have a song that you want in this fic, tell me the name and artist, and I'll think about it (No Japanese songs. Preferably rock songs. I hate American pop and rap). If you have a request, tell me A.S.A.P (and I don't mean Armadillos Supporting the Annexation of Possums. I mean As Soon As Possible).  
  
This chapter's song is: Broken, by 12 Stones  
  
(Thanks for the suggestion Lyn!! It's perfect!!)  
  
WARNING: ANGST (as in, no happiness.) Self bashing Overall, I hope it will make you cry (it probably will. Lyn cried after reading the first chapter).  
  
This takes place one week from when Shiori learned Kurama's secret.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I haven't been myself since that day. Yusuke and even Kazuma have noticed my behavior. The last time I've eaten was breakfast one week ago. I am thin and weak as I sit in the park, the park where I have been staying in since that day. The day my love was rejected.  
  
Your words hurt me mother. I have never felt as badly as I do now. All I can think is 'How could you?' But no, that is not suitable for the circumstance. The real question, is 'How could I'?  
  
~~~ Alone again, again alone  
  
Patiently waiting by the phone  
  
hoping that you will call me home ~~~  
  
I am sitting in my favorite forest near your home -no longer mine- alone. Hiei left me alone, loyal to my request for solitude. He understands. He knows what it's like for your mother to abandon you.  
  
I hold my cell phone in my hands in a vain hope that you will call me. Why don't you call me? I'm begging you mother! Please call me and tell me that you still love me! Ask me to come home!  
  
~~~ The pain inside my love denied  
  
Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride  
  
Everything I need it lies in you ~~~  
  
I loved you for so many years, and I know you loved me too. So why? Why did you turn me away, just like that? Don't you know that I am only here because of you? If not for you, your love, I would have become a heartless demon once again. I wouldn't even be alive.  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't always show my love to you mother. My pride was too big for that. Or should I say, the youko's pride was too much. I am new at showing the emotion called 'love'. But you loved me despite of that, despite my cold exterior.  
  
But I did show my love in one way, a way that my pride did sometimes allow. I saved your life, twice at least. Both times nearly losing my own in the process. How could I let you die? You mean everything to me. Your happiness is all that matters in my life. What do I need that you don't have?  
  
~~~ 'Cause I'm broken  
  
I know I need you now  
  
'Cause deep inside I'm broken  
  
You see the way I live ~~~  
  
But now, I can't see your love. When I revealed myself to you, your benign eyes darkened to a vehemence glare. I had never hoped to see you like that. You should be happy, never angry.  
  
I need you mother! Your words heft a void in my heart. I feel empty, alone. I need you!! I am broken inside. Only you can help restore me.  
  
Now that you know who I am, you know my lifestyle, which I fight for you and other ningens. Why do you hate me then? Do you hate your "Super Man" or "Bat Man"? They fought for humans' lives, and people loved them for it. All I get is a repudiate glare. You should at least have accepted me mother!!  
  
No, that is an egotistic thought. I can't hate you for it. If you want me to leave, I will.  
  
~~~ I know I know your heart is broken  
  
When I turn away  
  
I need to be broken  
  
Take the pain away ~~~  
  
I can tell that I have hurt you. You are hurt that I lied to you all of these years. Would you have believed me if I had told you earlier? Would you have accepted me then?  
  
When I turned to leave, I could sense the tears cascading down your cheeks. You made no noise until I left, then you broke down. I broke you. I broke your heart. I hate myself for that.  
  
Perhaps then, I need to be hurt. I should be punished severely! You should beat me, torment me, and even kill me! Anything to make it up to you!  
  
But you would never do that to anyone, so all I have is sadness. I cannot repent for my sins in an appropriate manner.  
  
So please then, take the pain away. Please forgive me mother!!  
  
~~ I question why you chose to die  
  
when you knew your truth I would deny ~~  
  
I knew you could have died of shock when I told you.  
  
Why did you have to ask me that question?  
  
'What are you hiding from me, Shuiichi?'  
  
I never would have told you, had you not asked. I was never going to tell you, so why did I? Any other day I would have simply made a lie.  
  
~~ You look at me  
  
The tears begin to fall  
  
And all in all faith is blind  
  
But I fail time after time  
  
Daily in my sin I take your life ~~  
  
After I had told you, and shown you my youko form, you stood in shock. You couldn't believe it. You simply starred at me. What else could you do, mother?  
  
You did not shed tears until I was gone, but mine had already begun to fall. They haven't stopped since. I had hoped that you would say something, ANYTHING besides what you told me.  
  
'Get out. Don't come back you detestable vermin! I HATE YOU!!'  
  
You had glared at me so fully, and I could see the pain clearly in your eyes. Instead of counseling your tears, I obeyed you mother and I left. You did nothing as I nodded and walked out.  
  
My faith that you would forgive me was betrayed, ignored. Why don't you help me Inari-Sama? Why don't you heal my heart and that of my mother?  
  
I have failed to make you happy, mother. My inability to talk to you, and tell you what was in my mind has been killing you for years it seems. Now you would prefer it if you had never known, if I had never told you, right?  
  
I was killing you; it was my fault. The fault of a stupid youko!!  
  
~~ All the hate deep inside  
  
Slowly covering my eyes  
  
All these things I hide  
  
Away from you again ~~  
  
You hate me now mother, it is as clear as day. My eyes were forced to look away when you first frowned at me. I can still see the look of pain on your face. I'm so sorry!  
  
Even though you know the truth, I remain in Ningenkai, in my human form. Am I still trying to hide from the truth? Am I still trying to be human? I don't know anymore. Perhaps I am. I cannot think of any other reason why I'm still here.  
  
~~ All this fear holding me  
  
My heart is cold and I believe  
  
Nothing's gonna change  
  
Until I'm broken ~~  
  
Now I am afraid that you will never call me home. It scares me. Isn't that strange? That a human such as you can scare the great Youko Kurama?  
  
My heart has grown cold as it once was, as I now know that you will never call me home. You will always hate me. Nothing will change until I'm gone.  
  
***  
  
Yes, yes, I know, it was kind of boring and weird. I am in an angsty mood right now -seeing as my dentist ripped two of my teeth out *winces in memory and pain in her mouth*. Be that as it may, I hope you still enjoyed the fic. The next chapter will have Shiori wallowing in sorrow and then it will dawn on her- Hey! He is still my son. I still love him! Then she will go out looking for her son. The chapter will end there. She'll find him in chapter 4, but not as she hoped she would. -V_V- My poor Kurama. 


	3. Taking Over Me

The long awaited chapter 3!! Yea!!!  
  
Dearest Readers, Yo! It's me again! This chapter is where Shiori starts thinking about the situation in another perspective. I'm sorry to say this (well..not really) but THIS FIC WILL NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!! IT IS FILLED WITH REMORSE, DESPONDENCY, SUICIDE !!!! SEPPUKU!! SELF-DESTRUCTION, MARTYRDOM, HARA- KIRI!!! SUICIDE!!! Ok? Got that? Su-i-cide!! Suicide is generally not a happy subject. If you want to see Shiori and Kurama living happily ever after FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER FIC!!  
  
Ok, I noticed that it sort of seems that they are a couple, but they are not. I DO NOT COMPARE FAVORABLY WITH INCEST.  
  
Here we go, the second to last chapter::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ You don't remember me but I remember you ~~  
  
It has now been two weeks. Two weeks since you told me whom you really are; a detestable demon in disguise. I'm sure you have forgotten all about me by now. I am just a silly human woman who you fooled. So why is it...That I can't seem to forget you?  
  
~~ I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do... ~~  
  
I was lying in bed, starring at the ceiling. I had once again awoken from a dream of you. I can't get you out of my mind.  
  
I have tried so hard to banish thoughts of you, you treacherous beast ...but I can't. I can't decide what I dream. And I'm dreaming of you. I have been told that you dream what you wish for deep down in your heart, your dream reality. I must really want you back.  
  
~~ I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me ~~  
  
In my dream I was running for you, to you. I believed in you again. I knew you were all that I wanted; a happy child who loves me. Then you disappeared. You vanished. I ran, desperate to find you, to find the love that we shared.  
  
I realized in my dream that I still love you. How could I have not seen that? Was I so blinded by shock and denial that I couldn't see it? I am not a prejudiced person. How could I not have accepted you? You told me because you loved me. You were tired of telling me lies. You revealed yourself to me knowing that I would accept you. But I didn't. You did love me though. Even in your demon form.  
  
You are not at all detestable, either; you're in fact quite the opposite. When you said you were a demon, I thought you would be hideous, but you weren't. You were a radiant, tall man with silver hair. Your long ears and tail were so silky and soft. You're golden eyes which you had described as cold and uncaring were filled with love and hope.  
  
But I shattered your hope! I crushed you like a butterfly under a wheel. I saw your hope die in your eyes. It was painful, but I could not see it then.  
  
I need you Shu-..Kurama. I need you to come home. I need you to be able to live my life, and to even breathe! I can't stand it when you're not here! You're taking over my mind and even my soul.  
  
~~ Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had? ~~  
  
I hoped that you would come home, but you never did. I don't know if you forgot me or if you had obeyed my false wish and left. Did you forget though? It is hard to think about for me. Did you really leave your mother behind? I can't think lowly of you if you had. I have been so horrible to you. I'm so sorry!!  
  
~~ You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then ~~  
  
I don't know if this was a dream or not. I was in the kitchen, sipping tea, and sobbing. It was when I was still angry at you, but was beginning to realize I still loved you. You saw me through the glass door of our back yard, and came in. I was shocked. My tears were cascading down my cheeks but I was hopeful. Did you return to me? You approached me with sad eyes, and ashamed. You reached out to hug me, but quickly withdrew your hands, fearful of further rejection. You instead starred at the ground in shame and lightly touched my hand  
  
I knew you love me then.  
  
You withdrew your hand, but whispered a downhearted sentence to me.  
  
"I shall in no way bother you again, I promise."  
  
You then left, disappearing into the dark of outside.  
  
"Shuiichi," I had whispered.  
  
~~ I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me ~~  
  
~~ I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over ~~  
  
Yesterday I woke from another dream and went to the bathroom to bathe. Once my soak was completed and my body cleansed [1] I wrapped a towel around my unclad frame and went to the mirror to brush my hair. I screamed and jumped back.  
  
Instead of my own reflection, I was starring at a young boy with long, red hair. Your eyes bored into my through the mirror, somber and full of regret. I blinked several times and you were gone, my own reflection looking back.  
  
I looked deeper into the mirror and saw you again, this time, seemingly in my eyes. So many things remind me of you. Anything red or green actually. Especially plants -roses in particular.  
  
[2] You're trademarked weapon. Beautiful and deadly just like you. Graceful and smooth like your hands that wield them. They charm you, yet can harm you. Your eyes are brighter than illustrious emeralds as they brighten in a smile.  
  
I hope I get to see your eyes again!!  
  
~~ I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me ~~  
  
Now I am running to find you. I put my dreams together and came to a solution.  
  
You still love me. You ran away because I told you to. You left to a forest.  
  
~~* FLASHBACK *~~  
  
"I shall in no way bother you again. I promise."  
  
~~* END FLASHBACK *~~ //*Boy. .That was a long flashback wasn't it? *//  
  
You're leaving. Forever.  
  
How are you leaving? Are you going to the demon land, Makai as you called it? Or will you..?  
  
"No!" I whispered as I continued to run. You won't die.  
  
I will find you Kurama. I will give my life to do so! Just to see you again! I believe in you again! I love you! I still need you to live; to breathe, to be able to remain sane.  
  
'You truly have taken over me,' I mused.  
  
* //* End songfic portion of chapter. Sorry, just though I should tell you that.* // *  
  
I stopped to catch my breath in the near-center of the forest. I bent down and placed my hands on my knees, gasping for air. I have been running for miles on pure adrenaline. My desire, no, my need to see you has given me strength that only one such as you would possess.  
  
After my pants had evened out a noise caught my attention. The sound of jagged, labored, breathing reached my ears, coming from an oak tree on my right. Slowly and cautiously I walked over to the tree and leaned against it, listening. The breaths were doubtlessly coming from here. In concern for whatever was behind the tree, I slowly walked to the other side of tree......  
  
....and screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh! A cliffhanger! Oh goodie! Personally I think that was better than chapter 2. Don't you? I hope you all like my fic. I might do one more chapter from Kurama's point of view, then the suicide scene, but after that I'm done. Hiei's  
  
[1] Sorry y'all, I was just trying to sound smart there.  
  
[2] This is from a poem that I wrote about Kurama in band class. I might post it if I ever find it. 


	4. My Last Breath

-'^_^'-  
  
Dearest Readers,  
I made a typo in my last chapter. "Hiei's" was not supposed to be in there. I deleted it on my computer, but I had already posted it on FF.net. Oops!! Sorry for any confusion that may have caused. Hiei is not in this fic. At all. Ok? So why did I wrote "Hiei's"? My computer kept on telling me that "Hiei's" and "Kurama's" aren't real words so I was getting sick of it. I typed them out and added them to the list of worddie thingies. I may be stupid, but I can right!! *Puffs out chest stupidly in pride.*  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!  
  
*Sings* The best part of wakin' up, is reviews in your inbox folder. -^_^-  
  
*Ahem* Let's move along.  
  
(If you understand that this is a tragedy fic with a SAD ENDING, you don't have to read this next paragraph.) I would like to warn you all one last time: THIS FIC DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!! If you would like to imagine that Shiori finds Kurama someplace and takes him home to shower with apologies and love, you go ahead and stop reading. I considered doing that, but then this wouldn't be a tragedy fic would it? This fic is enough to make everyone ('cept me) cry their pathetic ningen eyes out. Don't bother flaming me complaining about how "it made me cry after a 'fucking year' of dry eyes" or anything like that. All it does is give me a merciless satisfaction knowing I made you miserable. Ok? I KNOW I've said it before, but some people are ignorant and want to believe that I actually have a heart and will make it happy (which it is not). THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING PEOPLE!!  
  
NOT...A....HAPPY...ENDING!!!  
  
Summary:: The last chapter in this fic. It's very sad. I mean 'grab-your- tissues-all-of-you-people-who -(unlike me)- cried during-that-boring-ship- movie' (Perfect Storm I think it was. The shark scene was cool, but everything else was blah!). This chapter doesn't start out as one, but it is a song fic.  
  
I have heard that if Shuiichi's body dies, the yoh-ko will take over. Let's ignore that, shall we?  
  
The fic may be a little confusing because I keep switching perspectives. You should be able to figure it out though.  
  
Chapter 3-My last Breath  
  
I screamed loudly as my worst nightmare came true, right before my eyes.  
  
Shuiichi was lying against an Oak tree, his pale face calm and relaxed. In his chest was a gaping wound, which was pouring out blood. His left hand was drenched in crimson, and in it was a large knife. A trail of blood was running steadily from his lips and down his face.  
  
"SHUIICHI!!" I screamed.  
  
Your eyes opened slowly and you looked up at me. Gods, I wished you didn't. Your beautiful, lustrous, green eyes were caliginous and almost unseeing.  
  
Your lips moved slowly, mouthing unspoken words before your eyes fell closed and you sagged further onto the tree.  
  
"SHUIICHI!!" I sobbed and ran to you. I held you in my arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry," I repeated habitually. "I'm so sorry, please don't die!"  
  
~~ Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid ~~  
  
Okaa-san... I thought I was imagining it, but...You're really here!  
  
I never thought you would hold me like this again. Please, embrace me until the end mother. I can't stay much longer. I can no longer feel most of my body. My mind knows that you are holding me, but I can only feel the agonizing ache in my chest.  
  
I lack the strength to speak mother, but I want you to know that I love you. You told me to die, so here I am, my blood staining your clothes and the grass beneath me. I spilled my blood for you.  
  
I manage to open my eyes, and I can scarcely see your face. Your lips are moving but I can no longer hear. My mind wonders so I am unable to read your lips. Is this what death feel like? Shouldn't I be scared? I should, but I am not. I am only obeying your wished okaa-san.  
  
~~ Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms? ~~  
  
Shuiichi, I am speaking to you, but you don't respond. Can you hear me? I said that I love you, but your eyes hold no recognition. You simply stare at the sky, as though something there is calling you, talking to you.  
  
Look away from it, Shuiichi! Try to focus on me! I want you to stay alive!  
  
My hand is tightly grasping yours.  
  
'You hands are so cold.' I think in despair.  
  
I brush your hair away from your face and wince as I feel the chill of your skin.  
  
You don't seem to notice. Do you even feel it?  
  
~~ Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight ~~  
  
I feel my breath become more agonizing each time I draw it. I know it will end soon. I pass the time by thinking of you, mother. Memories wash through me. I see my lives as a ningen and yoh-ko flash before me.  
  
Yoh-ko. Thieving. Kuronue. Ningen. Hiei. You.  
  
Those are what matter to me the most. My closest friends and my mother... I will miss you. I will miss being your son. I will miss the sweet rapturous feeling of being alive in the light of ningenkai.  
  
~~ I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) ~~  
  
I think now of things that I will miss in the world. The forests, my plants, and seasons. Winter has always suited me best. I find that strange. Being a plant wielding kitsune, shouldn't I love the warmer months where plants are blooming? No, I liked winters.  
  
The world is so fragile and graceful in winter. Snow covers everything, making the world beautiful and sparkling like millions of diamonds. Everything is serene, and compassionate in the winter seasons.  
  
Even though I am dying, my image will forever remain. Just search for me in the wintertime. You'll see the image of a white kitsune hiding in a consecrate tree. If I run away, its because I am complying with your wishes.  
  
If you wish to ever see me again, come find me. I am close enough to know you're searching, but far enough to not be seen.  
  
Suddenly, your voice penetrates my thoughts.  
  
"Shuiichi, I love you!"  
  
~~ I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears ~~  
  
I finally got a response from you! I know you can hear me Shuiichi! Your eyes focused on me briefly when I spoke.  
  
"I love you so much!" I sobbed. As I cried, your lips moved again, only this time you spoke audibly.  
  
*  
  
"O..kaa.san," I whispered. I could barely hear my own words over the loud beating of my heart. When a person dies, the last thing they ever hear is their heart beat. It echoes louder and louder as time runs out.  
  
My mind wanders now, so I am almost unable to complete a though. I am exhausted and am constantly thinking of sleep. It took all of my energy to choke out your title, but I need to tell you this before I pass on.  
  
"Okaa-san.A-asi...shi...shiteru."  
  
I know you heard me. One of your tears fell onto my face and slid into my mouth. The salty taste of your sorrow made me feel mournful, but I can do nothing to stop the inevitable. Even if you asked me to stay now, I could not. I have always completed your wishes; this gaping whole in my chest is proof of it.  
  
~~ Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight ~~  
  
I can feel myself draw my last breath. I hold it, praying to have a little more time with you. Botan is coming. She may already be here. She will be waiting for me.  
  
I remember everything that happened since I first came to Ningenkai. I remember taking over your son, living with you for six years, and then I began to change.  
  
You got hurt because of me.  
  
You scarred yourself while saving me. That's when you first proved that ningen love is stronger than many other things. It may not be stronger than you-ki, or rei-ki, but it has more of an effect on humanity.  
  
I then accepted the humanity in me and began to show you that I loved you.  
  
Now here I am, proving my love for you once again. Only this time, the sacrifice stays.  
  
I am being consumed by darkness. I feel as though I am swimming in it. I call your name once more, then hear your response. Now I hear no more, feel no more.  
  
I feel my last breath escape me and.............  
  
~~ Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there ~~  
  
I closed my eyes and held your still body tight.  
  
'Please let this nightmare end,' I prayed. 'Inari, please don't do this to me!'  
  
I want to disappear! I want to go home! I want Shuiichi and I to be happy again! I hope that I will wake in my own bed to find my precious son sleeping soundly in his room.  
  
No.  
  
Instead I opened my eyes to find myself in the forest, your body still clutched in my arms. I opened my eyes to find myself alone.  
  
Rather, I will be soon.  
  
~~ Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black ~~  
  
"Go to sleep Shuiichi," Shiori sobbed. I know there is no way to save you. You're dying. "Say goodnight."  
  
"Ok..aasan," you called softly.  
  
"Go to sleep," I whispered. I kissed the top of your head and rocked back and forth. "Sleep, Shuiichi."  
  
Not a minute later, you went limp in my arms, and your breathing ceased. I screamed loudly knowing that you were gone.  
  
And you would never come back.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *Grin* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Don't you just hate me? If you do, I understand.  
  
That was REALLY fun for me. -^_^- Jeez.....I'm creepy. *Laughs*  
  
Anyway, please REIEW!!  
  
I wrote a humor story (*crowd gasps*) about Kurama and Hiei. It's a (REALLY SHORT) mix of a bunch of Monty Python sketches. It's kinda (*coughs* EXACTLY *coughs*) like the fics my Friend BakaTariTori writes.  
  
PS: I am rtoo lazy to read my story over for the thirtieth time, so if I made a typo like "Hiei's" "Kurama's" or "Weiss Kreuz" just ignore it ok? Ok.  
  
Toodles minna!  
  
(Oh, and by 'minna' I mean 'everyone', not just some chick names Minna. Ok? Ok.)  
  
IN MY NEXT FIC! Hiei may or may not reject Kurama. Kurama may or may not decide that Hiei is worth it. Kazuma WILL NOT be cute. Kazuma WILL NOT be in it. Mukuro may or may not get an appearance. KAZUMA WILL NOT BE AN OOBER HOTTIE. 


End file.
